


Dear Richie

by Vmwrites



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vmwrites/pseuds/Vmwrites
Summary: Eddie is moving away and writes one last letter to Richie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Dear Richie

**Dear Richie,**

**By the time you read this, I'll already be far away, but I'm kind of happy about that because I won't have to see your reaction. This may seem like a lot, so please, bare with me.**

**There are so many things about you that I just cannot stand, and I think those will be the things that I miss the most.**

**I hate how messy you are**

> "Why do you have all this shit in your bag?"
> 
> "It's not _shit_, Eds, I need it."
> 
> "You need to carry a slide whistle, a recorder, a banana peel-god ew, an empty ziplock bag? And what the hell is this? Some sort of Valentine's Day card?'
> 
> "Yeah it's for you, asshole."

* * *

**I hate that you can be so careless**

> "Richie get down from there! Are you crazy!?"
> 
> "Only for you!"
> 
> "Normal people do not stand on top of the monkey bars Rich, that isn't how they work!"
> 
> "Who said anything about being normal!?"

* * *

**I hate that you're forgetful**

> "Don't you remember what today is?"
> 
> "Huh?"
> 
> "Please tell me you're joking."
> 
> "Eds, I wish I was. What's up?"
> 
> "Today's the due date of the History presentation. You were supposed to have your slides done."
> 
> "Oh whoops my bad! It must have slipped my mind."

* * *

**I hate the way you always make fun of yourself**

> "Sorry that History project bombed thanks to me, I'm a real idiot."
> 
> "You aren't an idiot Rich, your brain is just too pre occupied with other things."
> 
> "Yeah, like you."
> 
> "Please, shut up."
> 
> "Sorry Eds, you know me, I'm a dumbass."
> 
> "Yeah, tell that to your 97% in advanced functions."

* * *

**I hate how easily you make me blush...well maybe I don't hate that part too much**

> "Eddie, my love, my angel, apple of my eye, sweetheart, what are you doing Friday night?"
> 
> "Jesus Rich-please cut it out."
> 
> "Oh my gosh you are completely red."
> 
> "Yeah I know, fuck off already."

* * *

**You can be extremely frustrating sometimes**

> "Water is not wet."
> 
> "Richie please. Not this again I'm begging yo-"
> 
> "Technically nothing is wet until water touches it."
> 
> "Water is always touching water Richie."
> 
> "How can you say that though? Isn't one mass of water just one singular water in itself?"
> 
> "Jesus, will it shut you up if I just agree?"
> 
> "But-wait. Isn't all water just one singular water that got separate-"
> 
> "JUST SHUT UP RICHIE."

* * *

**Sometimes you're just such a.. such a boy**

> "Axe body spray? Seriously Rich?"
> 
> "Gotta smell good for my Eddie bear."
> 
> "Okay but it doesn't smell good Richie-ah Jesus cut it out, stop spraying it everywhere, you're gonna make my asthma act up."
> 
> "Yeah, because I smell irresistible and it makes it hard for you to breathe."
> 
> "I'm leaving."

* * *

**No matter what though, I know I can always count on you**

> "Eds? Are you okay? What's the matter?"
> 
> "I just really don't feel well. I don't think I-I can stay for the rest of the day."
> 
> "Hey don't worry sweetie, I'll skip next period and walk you home."
> 
> "No Rich don't. You have to go I'll be fine."
> 
> "Don't be ridiculous, I'm bringing you. Besides, you're more important than any stupid class."

* * *

**Honestly, Richie, loving you isn't easy and quite frankly, you make we want to tear my ears off my head sometimes, but if there is anything at all I can promise you, it's that I wouldn't have it any other way.**

**I will go through another thousand years listening to you babble about something stupid if it just means I get to be next to you.**

**It's hard to say out loud, and I know I don't do it enough, and I'm sorry I'm only being so expressive when it's time for me to leave, but I adore you.**

**Please don't forget about me, because I will be back one day, and I want you to be there when I am.**

**Love you always,**

<strike> **Eddie** </strike> ** Eds**

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a bit of a whim! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
